A Person like Him
by Anrheithwyr
Summary: Draco wasn't a good guy, and only good guys got happy endings.


_**Written for the 'HP Potions Competition' by Black Boxed, for category **__**Dragon Poison**__** – Write about Draco. **_

_**Also written for the 'If You Dare Challenge' by Slytherin Cat, using prompt # 127, several deep breaths.**_

_**Connected to 'You Aren't Allowed to Go', 'Is there anything left to say?', and 'Never feel Guilty'**_

….

Draco had never imagined something so wonderful could happen to a person like him; after all, wasn't it usually the good guys who got the happy ending? Wasn't the _good side _supposed to skip happily into the sunset, content that everything would go their way for the rest of forever, while everyone else looked at them in envy? Certainly, Draco was no _good guy_. He had murdered and tortured and maimed; how could he ever have been able to have a happy ending? _Never, never, _voices in his head told him. _You'll never get a happy ending. You can't have one. _

He was supposed to go to Azkaban. He was supposed to be locked up in a cell for life deep in Azkaban, never seeing the sunlight again. A fate worse than death, they said, but it was nothing less than he deserved. After all, hadn't he raised his wand against innocent children? Hadn't he betrayed the very ones he loved? He _deserved _to die, and yet, he deserved to be let alive, forever in pain, forever suffering because he hadn't been a _good guy_, the first time.

But, Harry didn't seem to see it that way. He was so much wiser now, even if he was just eighteen; wiser and more approachable, though Draco still couldn't make himself even say hello to Potter during the trials. After all, Potter was a _good guy_, and he was just too helpful. Saving his mother, saving Draco. Explaining that he was just a young man, he hadn't even been of age when he took the mark. Harry protected him from hell itself, and Draco could do nothing but watch in amazement. How was it that this boy-this _man_-could care so much for someone who he had hated just the year before?

The miracles continued, when Harry asked him out a year later, explaining that he didn't _hate _Draco, he couldn't. Later, Harry asked him out again and again, denying each time that they were ever pity dates, or that Harry was just stringing him along. Harry claimed he was in love with Draco; Draco, the dying demon, didn't understand where this angel had come from. Who was he to deserve rescue? Who was he to deserve love? A person like him…they didn't get second chances at life.

Harry married him quietly, just the two of them and his mother and the minister, their hands intertwined as they took their vows. Draco's grey met Harry's green, and he knew that there had never been anyone else. There could never be anyone else, because he was just so in love with this man in front of him. Later, after their honeymoon, Harry explained to Draco that Ginny Weasley had agreed to carry their children, if he was okay with that.

Draco….a father? He had never thought of himself like that, someone who could raise his own children. He had spent his whole life swearing he would never conceive an heir, because he could never be the proper parent they deserved. But, with Harry, maybe he wouldn't mess up. Maybe he could give this child the life he had never gotten, the life they deserved. He had agreed in tears, knowing this meant his Harry would have to be with _her, _but if it meant getting the son or daughter he'd always secretly wanted…it was more than worth it.

After all, a person like him didn't usually get the chance for children.

….

"Isn't he beautiful?" Harry asked, handing over the bundle of cloths that contained their new son. He was pale with tufts of Harry's dark hair, and he had Weasley's brown eyes, but Draco still couldn't help but stare in wonder. He could not find any physical connection to this boy, but the emotional tie between them was stronger. He didn't need to be this boy's father-he could be his dad, couldn't he? "Isn't he amazing? I'm just so happy Ginny agreed to this."

"Our baby boy." Draco murmured, staring down at the newborn, who was staring in awe up at Draco. There were tears in his eyes as he stroked James' forehead, smiling as the baby gripped his thumb. He took several deep breaths, more than overwhelmed by the child in his arms. Harry was chuckling at them, watching Draco's amazement at such a fantastic infant. James, their little James. He had never imagined….he had never been able to imagine having a son to call his own; a person like him didn't deserve such a happy miracle. But, he had Harry and James, and things were different now; he was no longer the _bad, bad _person he had been.

A person like him….could change.


End file.
